1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to data conversion, and more particularly to data upconversion, including video up-converting.
2. Discussion of Background
The delivery of stereoscopic video has been a long-held goal of content providers. Recent innovations in display technology include 3D capable DLPs and Plasma displays by Mitsubishi and Samsung. Stereoscopic video can be delivered in many different formats. One format currently utilized for the delivery of video is the checkerboard (CB) interleaved format.